Marty McSorley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Hamilton, ON, CAN | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 2001 }} Martin James McSorley (born May 18, 1963) is a retired Canadian professional hockey player, who played in the National Hockey League from 1983 to 2000. A versatile player, he was able to play both the forward and defense positions. He is also a former head coach of the Springfield Falcons of the American Hockey League (2002–2004). In addition to his hockey career, he has also worked as an actor, appearing in several film and television roles. Biography Early life and hockey career McSorley was born in Hamilton, Ontario, but grew up in Cayuga, a small town in Haldimand County. He made his NHL debut in October, 1983, with the Pittsburgh Penguins, but rose to fame after a trade in September 1985 brought him to the Edmonton Oilers. McSorley's arrival and physical presence soon made Edmonton's incumbent enforcer Dave Semenko expendable, and McSorley inherited the title of "Wayne Gretzky's Bodyguard". This title would follow McSorley to Los Angeles in 1988, when both he and Gretzky - along with Mike Krushelnyski - were obtained by the Kings. The Kings reached the 1993 Stanley Cup Finals against the Montreal Canadiens, but in Game 2 with the Kings up 2-1, McSorley was caught with an illegal stick, contributing to the Canadiens game-tying goal. Montreal ending up winning that game in overtime and ultimately took the series in five games. McSorley otherwise had ten points in the playoffs and was the only King to score during the final game. McSorley would remain with the Kings until an August 1993 trade sent him to Pittsburgh in exchange for offensive forward Shawn McEachern; however, his stay in Pittsburgh would be brief, lasting 47 games. The Los Angeles Kings, realizing that trading McSorley had been a mistake, re-acquired him on February 16, 1994. Back with the Kings, McSorley assisted on Gretzky's goal which broke Gordie Howe's all-time record. On March 14, 1996, McSorley left the Kings' organization for good, as he was traded to the New York Rangers in a multi-player deal. After completing the 1995-96 season with the Rangers, McSorley returned to the west coast when he was acquired by the San Jose Sharks in August, 1996. He would spend two injury-plagued seasons with the Sharks before returning to Edmonton as a free agent in October, 1998. Confined to a part-time role in his second stint in Edmonton, he left after one season and signed with the Boston Bruins in December, 1999. With the Bruins, McSorley's NHL career would come to a sudden and infamous end in a game against the Vancouver Canucks on February 21, 2000. Assault incident On February 21, 2000, McSorley, playing for the Boston Bruins, swung his stick and hit Donald Brashear in the head with 3 seconds left in the game. Brashear fell backward and hit his head hard on the ice as a result of the stick's contact with his head and helmet. As a result of the fall and hard contact with the ice, Brashear lost consciousness and suffered a grade 3 concussion. As a result of the stick incident, McSorley was charged with assault and suspended by the NHL for the remainder of the 1999–2000 season (including playoffs) missing 23 games. On October 4, 2000, a jury found McSorley guilty of assault with a weapon for his attack on Brashear. He was sentenced to 18 months probation. The trial was the first for an on-ice attack by an NHL player since 1988. After his assault conviction his NHL suspension was extended to one full year (through February 21, 2001). This suspension was the longest in NHL history, and McSorley would never play in another NHL game. United Kingdom During his suspension McSorley attempted to continue playing hockey in the United Kingdom with the London Knights where his elder brother Chris was coaching but this move was blocked by the International Ice Hockey Federation in respect to the NHL. A similar intention to play in Germany for the Munich Barons also failed. McSorley would play for the Grand Rapids Griffins in their final IHL season, dressing for 14 contests. In the autumn of 2001, following the completion of his suspension, McSorley again looked towards the other side of the Atlantic. He considered purchasing the then struggling Cardiff Devils team with his brother in order to pursue a new player-coach role and to develop interest in the sport in the UK. McSorley appeared as a guest player for both Great Britain and the Cardiff Devils during a series of exhibition games in November 2001, but the business deal failed to materialise. Career statistics Coaching career McSorley coached the American Hockey League team the Springfield Falcons between 2002 and 2004. Awards & Achievements *1986–87 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1987–88 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) Transactions *July 30, 1982 - Signed as a free agent with the Pittsburgh Penguins. *September 11, 1985 - Traded by the Pittsburgh Penguins, along with Tim Hrynewich and Craig Muni to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Gilles Meloche. *August 9, 1988 - Traded by the Edmonton Oilers, along with Wayne Gretzky and Mike Krushelnyski, to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for Jimmy Carson, Martin Gelinas, Los Angeles' 1989 1st round draft choice, Los Angeles' 1991 1st round draft choice, Los Angeles' 1993 1st round draft choice and $15 million. *August 27, 1993 - Traded by the Los Angeles Kings to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Shawn McEachern. *February 16, 1994 - Traded by the Pittsburgh Penguins, along with Jim Paek, to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for Shawn McEachern and Tomas Sandstrom. *March 14, 1996 - Traded by the Los Angeles Kings, along with Jari Kurri and Shane Churla, to the New York Rangers in exchange for Ray Ferraro, Ian Laperrière, Mattias Norström, Nathan LaFayette and New York's 1997 4th round choice. *August 20, 1996 - Traded by the New York Rangers to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for Jayson More, Brian Swanson and San Jose's 1997 4th round choice. *October 1, 1998 - Signed as a free agent with the Edmonton Oilers. *December 9, 1999 - Signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins. External links * * hockeyfights.com - Marty McSorley * IMDB.com Filmography References Category:Born in 1963 Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2001 Category:Undrafted